


It's Been a Long Time

by ira_fae



Series: Walking Side By Side [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Lydia Martin, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: Derek should have known having Peter and his buddies here would be a bad idea. But Peter had pulled the ‘my house first’ card and played into Derek’s guilt. Peter and his buddies get a little more than intoxicated and it results in an altercation. Derek is there to stop it but he doesn't realize the consequence of it.or; scott wants to learn to fight like derek does so he can protect himself and his packin the Mr. Hale's Home universe or the Walking Side by Side series
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Walking Side By Side [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713889
Kudos: 26





	It's Been a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> i love scott okay, he's... my sweet boy

Derek should have known having Peter and his  _ buddies  _ here would be a bad idea. But Peter had pulled the ‘my house first’ card and played into Derek’s guilt. 

Derek knows for a fact that Peter doesn’t want the Hale house, assured him many times when they were dividing up his parents’ estate. There was some fuss when Derek's parents passed and left him the house. Not from Laura or Cora, or even Peter to Derek's surprise. The three of them were Derek’s strongest allies as the rest of the Hale family kicked up a fuss at the thought of an unmated nineteen-year-old having the house, and property, to himself. 

But, Laura protested, he wouldn’t have the house to himself. She would stay there until she was mated. And sixteen-year-old Cora wasn’t going anywhere. Peter was the loudest voice when it came to the older members of the Hale family. He stamped down any protests, waving his law degree in anyone’s face who dared say anything about it. 

Derek eventually quelled everyone’s worries when he hosted the Annual Hale Family Gathering. When he invited everyone over for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years’. Two years after Talia and Anthony Hale passed away the Hale family had generally accepted that the Hale property belonged to Derek. 

So, of course, Derek knows that Peter doesn’t want the house. But he starts going on about his childhood memories and how he misses Talia and how can Derek say no to that? But he should have known. Peter might have gone to Yale and gotten a degree in law, but the people he hangs around are still incredibly shady. And Derek knew they’d be gambling. ‘Cards with friends,’ means gambling. 

But this was not the consequence he was expecting. 

Derek was incredibly impressed with how Scott was handling everything. He’d been happy and healthy long enough that Isaac wasn’t worried about him. But Derek was concerned about how Scott would react to Peter’s Alpha friends. 

He didn’t even hesitate to welcome them, though. Derek had wanted to be the one to open the door, but Scott was up and had it open before Derek could even blink. He chatted happily enough with Peter and welcomed his group of friends into the house.

Derek watched, with his jaw practically on the ground, as the group filed past Scott and into the basement. Scott moved back into the living room, brushing past a gaping Derek. 

Derek had been roped into a game. He swore to himself that he would stay upstairs. Erica and Boyd hadn’t been home this past weekend, but Isaac, Scott, and Lydia were there. Isaac had a paper to write, but Lydia and Scott kept him plenty entertained. 

Scott loved to pester Lydia about her abilities and she humored him for a while. And then it was all grand, sweeping predictions that would never come true. 

_ “You’ll meet the President, the Queen, and the Prime Minister all in a week.”  _

_ “The Prime Minister of where?” _

_ “Scott!” _

Peter had come upstairs to get another bottle–of Derek’s scotch–and had convinced Derek to play.  _ One round.  _ Derek honestly got away scot-free, he didn’t win but he also said he was betting all bottles of scotch that Peter stole from him. 

And with that game finished Derek managed to corral Peter and his friends upstairs, and toward the door. Mostly. 

Scott and Lydia were at the doorframe of the living room. Isaac had at some point come down and stood at the foot of the stairs and were watching Peter and his little group amble around. Derek kept his eyes on Scott, watching the Beta for signs of distress. Peter and his little group were getting sort of rowdy. Some of them were drunk, and Derek didn’t like it. 

But he realized too late that keeping his eyes on Scott was a mistake. He was fine, and he was stepping in front of Lydia to protect her. Scott was protecting an omega, the way Derek should have been. 

One of Peter’s friends, Ennis, one of the more intoxicated of the group, moved toward Isaac and started making advances on him. The whole thing was over quickly. Derek tackled Ennis, and the man couldn’t put up much of a fight, drunk as he was. Peter’s friends pulled Derek off of Ennis and picked Ennis up. Peter managed to calm the whole situation down and hurried his friends out. Isaac wasn’t even touched. 

The whole thing was minor compared to some of the things Derek’s pack has gone through. Isaac didn’t even bristle at the whole thing. 

Derek was really expecting Isaac to be the one coming to his office, face, and scent nervous. 

But Scott stands in front of him. Scott is the once who reeks of anxiety. Scott is the one who is biting his lip. 

“Go ahead, Scott. You can ask me anything. You know that.” 

Scott heaves a sigh and nods, “I… I want to learn.” Derek raises an eyebrow. Scotts huffs out a breath, “I want you to teach me to fight.” 

Derek really doesn’t know how to respond to that. He hasn’t given a thought to teaching his pack any sort of fighting skills. Sure, he keeps them on a routine of exercise. He wants them to keep healthy, but… Fighting has never crossed his mind. 

Scott seems to feel the need to fill the silence, “I- I just think I should now. ‘Cause what if last night he’d gone for Lydia instead of Isaac. You were on the other side of the room. I should’ve been able to protect her. And- And maybe if I’d know how to fight back I would’ve-” Scott cuts himself off, looking away from Derek, his breath catching. 

Derek finally understands. This might be a little bit about last night, but this is mostly about Scott’s trauma. He must still be holding on to some of that pain. Derek knows he’s improved over the time he’s been here, but it makes sense that he’s still healing. He stands moving to put his hands on Scott’s elbows. He places a soft kiss on Scott’s forehead. 

“I’ll teach you,” Derek says, pulling back to look into Scott’s teary eyes, “but I’ll have to come up with a plan. Just like I did for the workouts. So, give me a day or two. Okay?” 

Scott puts his hands on Derek’s chest and closes his eyes nodding. He leans in, wrapping his arms around Derek’s chest. Scott puts his nose against Derek’s and breathes for a second. Derek lets him pull away, knowing Scott doesn’t need to be smothered like Isaac, or comforted like Lydia. 

“Thank you,” Scott whispers. And then he’s gone. Derek waits, listening to Scott climb the stairs. He still waits, wanting to hear the door open, and–yes. Isaac is full of laughter and though Derek can’t hear exactly what they’re saying, that’s exactly the distraction he needs for Scott right now. 

The video chat only rings twice before Laura’s bright, smiling face is on the screen. She’s cheery as usual and Derek is glad to see the calming face of his sister. 

“What’s up, Derry?” 

Derek frowns at the nickname, “I need to have a serious conversation with you. I-” Derek huffs out a sigh, listening to the laughter coming from upstairs. Lydia has joined the two boys, “I need your advice.” 

Two hours later, Derek has devised a plan. One that includes lots of training  _ and therapy. _

-

Scott is humming along to a song that he can’t remember the name of. It’s been stuck in his head the entire time he’s been grocery shopping. Well, that’s not entirely true. It really got stuck in his head near the dairy section. It might have been playing over the speakers. Scott doesn’t remember. 

He maneuvers the groceries awkwardly, pulling his key out. He’s been trying to convince Derek to get one of the SUVs with the foot-activated liftgate. They’ve had several conversations about how it would be good for the pack to have a vehicle they can fit in. Scott always lists the benefits.  _ Heated steering wheel, heated seats, a rearview camera, a sat-nav system, the endless USB ports! _ Scott just thinks Derek doesn’t want to get rid of his Camaro.  _ Not that he would need to, _ Scott keeps trying to tell him. He can keep the Camaro and get an SUV to fit the whole pack in. It would be- 

Scott stops, the hair raising on the back of his neck. He quickly shoves the last of the groceries into the back and shuts the trunk. He turns, crouching down into an attack position. He taps into his heightened senses, listening, looking, smelling. 

Something to his right moves and Scott springs down the row of cars to his left and tries to get his bearings better. He narrows his eyes, looking under the cars, trying to see the feet of his assailant. He doesn’t see anything so he shifts his eyes to the right, still searching. He stops, catching his breath in his throat. He stands slowly, keeping his hands up. He dodges the first swipe but the second fist flies into his stomach and Scott flies backward. He stops himself and stands again, swiveling, trying to find the attacker. 

Suddenly, there’s a hand on the back of his neck, and breath right next to his ear. 

“Dead,” Derek breathes softly. Scott huffs, frustrated. 

“But-” 

“Ah, no buts. You’ve got cold groceries. And after watching you drive my Camaro here? You’re not driving it back.” Derek lets go of his neck and makes his way back to where the Camaro is parked. Scott rolls his eyes. 

“ _ Derek. _ ”

-

Scott rubs his eyes, still tired. He can hear the rest of the pack in the kitchen. Erica and Boyd are here already and Scott is excited to see them. If he remembers correctly they’re staying for a while. He’s been awake for a while but he just hadn’t wanted to get out of bed yet. He was physically exhausted from his and Derek’s training session yesterday. He really wants a shower. That sounds nice. 

A noise of shock escapes Scott’s mouth as he’s pushed up against the wall. Derek is mouthing along his neck. 

“Dead,” he whispers, gently biting Derek’s earlobe. Scott whines as Derek runs his hands under his shirt. 

“Not fair,” Scott whispers. Derek chuckles and kisses Scott, running one hand down his back and cupping his ass. 

“Fair wasn’t one of the rules, baby.” 

“Mm, fuck you. I wanna shower.” 

Derek pulls away, still grinning smugly, “Good, you smell.” Scott swipes his hand out, but Derek dodges the attack. “Breakfast is ready when you’re done. Isaac went all out.” 

-

His breaths are coming out in short pants and he pushes himself just a little bit harder. He’s been reminding himself of Stiles lately, all anxious energy with nothing to do with it. Derek had suggested he run. Scott is glad he listened. He’s probably only gone a few miles but he feels so much better already. As he runs he lets his mind wander to Stiles. He wonders how Stiles is doing. He wonders if Stiles is mated. 

He wonders if Stiles would care that he’s a werewolf now. 

He wonders-

He stops wondering and prepares himself. He doesn’t slow his pace, not wanting to give away that he’s caught on. But when the arms come, Scott ducks. He whips around and tackles, pinning Derek to the ground. He puts a hand on Derek’s throat and smirks. 

“Dead,” Scott says triumphantly. Derek smiles up at him. 

“There a reason your hand is still on my throat, Scott?” Derek asks teasingly. Scott chuckles, pulling away from Derek. 

Derek grabs him and pulls him back, “Hey, I didn’t say it was bad. I just didn’t know you were into choking. We’ll have to talk about proper-” Scott shuts him up with a kiss, hating how smug he is. Scott pulls back. 

“God, you’re obnoxious.” 

Derek snorts, “Whatever you say.” 

-

See, Derek likes the quiet. He  _ likes _ being out in the preserve by himself, listening to nature, feeling the world go on without him. It’s comforting. The thought that he could be just gone and the world at large would move on makes him feel peaceful, but the thought that there is an entire pack that love and need him, that makes him  _ happy. _ It’s a delicate balance that he’s been able to perfect over the years of his pack growing larger. 

Being alone, everything being quiet, was  _ miserable _ before Isaac, before Boyd and Erica, before Scott, before Lydia. Derek always had music playing, always had something going. There was always noise. 

But his pack has helped settle him. And now being alone, being in the quiet, is like his brand of meditation. 

Derek checks his watch (7:42 pm) and stands. Lydia wanted him home before eight, and Derek has learned that Lydia’s intuition is always right. He jogs through the preserve, back toward the house, reveling in the growing sound. He can hear  _ laughter, _ and God, does it sound good. He checks his watch again (7:53 pm) and speeds up a little. 

He can see the house, he’s just broken through the line of trees when he hears it. 

A scream pierces through the air and Derek all but sprints the rest of the way. He slams the door open, crouch ready to attack. 

Scott is in the middle of the foyer, his knee of the back of someone Derek doesn’t know.  _ A human. _ Scott has shifted into his beta form and is growling at the man he has pinned down. Pride surges through Derek as he takes in the scene. There is a gun on the floor a couple of feet away from Scott and the human and Scott has the man pinned, arms behind his back. 

Lydia is on the other side of the room on the floor, Isaac crouched down in front of her, also shifted. 

“Derek,” Scott says, shifting back, “he came in, gun first.” 

“You took him down, Scott. That’s incredible,” Derek doesn’t miss the flush that rises to Scott’s cheeks as he smiles. “I’ll call the police. Isaac, take Lydia upstairs, make sure she isn’t injured.” 

Several hours later, everyone is in the living room, and everyone has visibly relaxed. They’ve got the whole story, convoluted though it may be, and Lydia has profusely apologized several times.

“It’s not your fault, Lydia,” Scott assures her again, “Even if you can predict stuff, it’s not your job to know every single thing that’s coming.” Derek is so thoroughly impressed with Scott and how he’s handled everything tonight. He’s come so far. 

“But, he was here  _ for me,” _ Lydia insists again. Isaac sighs softly on the other side of her. Derek knew Lydia would blame herself when they found out that the human came from Pennsylvania on the orders from an enemy of her old pack. 

Scott kisses her cheek, “It’s  _ not your fault.  _ We were here, Isaac and I took care of it, Derek was here as soon as we needed him. You can’t be expected to see everything coming,” 

Derek can’t believe how eloquent Scott is being. He’s normally a voice of reason, but Derek has never heard him be so... succinct. Lydia huffs out a shaky break and turns into Scott’s chest. 

Isaac turns to Derek, “Pack pile?” he asks hopefully. Scott turns to look at him, excited at the prospect, and Derek smiles. He nods. 

“Isaac, help me get stuff ready.”

Later that night, Lydia, Isaac, Scott, and Derek are all curled up together on a huge pile of blankets on the floor of Lydia’s room. Derek breathes in the smell of a content pack and grins to himself.  _ Hell yeah. _

“Derek,” Scott whispers, scooting closer to his ear, “not dead,” Scott says emphatically. It takes Derek a second to register what Scott means. He leans over and grabs Scott’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Of course not,” Derek whispers back, “you’re incredible. You’ve learned so much and I am so proud of you for protecting the pack.” 

“It’s only ‘cause I had the best teacher,” Scott kisses him again. They break and lay together in silence for a while. Derek thinks for a second that Scott has fallen asleep, but then he whispers, “Isaac wants to learn to fight.”

Derek chuckles softly but doesn’t respond. Of course, he would. Well, Derek thinks, if Isaac wants to learn how to fight, he  _ and  _ Scott can teach him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
